The present invention relates to a wedge arrangement.
Wedges are generally used to widen the space between two adjacent and mutually opposing surfaces, for example to fell a tree subsequent to sawing partly through the trunk thereof.
Hitherto known wedges are one piece structures which are intended to be driven into a saw cut made in the bowl of a tree for example or into the space between two adjacent, but connected surfaces by means of a sledge hammer or like driving means. Although the intended effect is obtained in the majority of cases, i.e. the space between the two surfaces is widened, with wedges having a very large wedge angle a great force is required to drive the wedge into said space, and further if the direction in which the blow is aimed does not lie directly on the wedge, there is a risk that the wedge will be knocked to one side.